dungeoncrusherfandomcom-20200223-history
Recipes (mobile)
This is a likely futile attempt to make a mobile-friendly version of the current Recipes page. Catalyst use has a couple of rules: *Only 1 type, in quantities of up to 100, can be used at one time. *Recipes with base success rates of less than 95% can be raised up to 99%. *Recipes with base success rates of 95% or more can be raised to 100%. *Magic Bottles ( ) are worth +1.5% ea. *Essences of Luck (crafted) are worth +2.5% ea. In order to accommodate the data dump of all recipes in the game on 2018/03/08, please assume that any recipe that doesn't have an attached recipe card image is, as yet, untested. If you have successfully obtained a recipe card from any recipe that doesn't yet have an image, please post that recipe card image to the wiki. Thank you. __FORCETOC__ = Equipment = Headgear Helms Helm (1 lvl) Helm (2 lvl) Helm (3 lvl) Helm (4 lvl) Helm (5 lvl) Helms of the Mage Helm of the Mage (1 lvl) Helm of the Mage (3 lvl) Helm of the Mage (5 lvl) Helm of the Thief Helm of the Thief (5 lvl) Dragon Helms Dragon Helm (3 lvl) Dragon Helm (5 lvl) Gravity grenades Gravity grenade (1 lvl) - No known recipe Gravity grenade (2 lvl) - No known recipe Armor Armor Armor (1 lvl) Armor (3 lvl) Armor (5 lvl) Mage's Robes Mage's Robe (1 lvl) Mage's Robe (3 lvl) Mage's Robe (5 lvl) Thief's Armor Thief's Armor (3 lvl) Thief's Armor (5 lvl) Dragon Armor Dragon Armor (3 lvl) Dragon Armor (5 lvl) Assault Armor Assault Armor (1 lvl) - No known recipe Assault Armor (2 lvl) - No known recipe Shoes Shoes Shoes (1 lvl) Shoes (2 lvl) Shoes (3 lvl) Shoes (5 lvl) Mage Shoes Mage Shoes (2 lvl) Mage Shoes (3 lvl) Mage Shoes (5 lvl) Thief Shoes Thief Shoes (2 lvl) Thief Shoes (3 lvl) Thief Shoes (4 lvl) Thief Shoes (5 lvl) Dragon Boots Dragon Boots (3 lvl) Dragon Boots (5 lvl) Cartridges Cartridges (1 lvl) - No known recipe Cartridges (2 lvl) - No known recipe Weapons Axes Axe (1 lvl) Axe (2 lvl) Axe (3 lvl) Axe (4 lvl) Axe (5 lvl) Books Book (1 lvl) Book (2 lvl) Book (4 lvl) Bows Bow (1 lvl) Bow (2 lvl) Bow (3 lvl) Bow (4 lvl) Bow (5 lvl) Crossbows Crossbow (3 lvl) Crossbow (5 lvl) Daggers Dagger (1 lvl) Dagger (2 lvl) Dagger (3 lvl) Dagger (4 lvl) Dagger (5 lvl) Dragon Weapons Dragon Weapon (3 lvl) Dragon Weapon (5 lvl) Fist Fist (3 lvl) Gun Gun (3 lvl) Hammers Hammer (3 lvl) Hammer (5 lvl) Laser pistols Laser pistol (1 lvl) - No known recipe Laser pistol (2 lvl) - No known recipe Morgensterns Morgenstern (3 lvl) Morgenstern (5 lvl) Plasma Rifles Plasma Rifle (1 lvl) - No known recipe Plasma Rifle (2 lvl) - No known recipe Spears Spear (1 lvl) Spear (3 lvl) Staves of Darkness Staff of Darkness (1 lvl) Staff of Darkness (3 lvl) Staff of Darkness (5 lvl) Staves of Light Staff of Light (1 lvl) Staff of Light (3 lvl) Staff of Light (5 lvl) Swords Sword (1 lvl) Sword (2 lvl) Sword (3 lvl) Sword (4 lvl) Sword (5 lvl) Accessories Rings Ring (1 lvl) Ring (2 lvl) Ring (3 lvl) Ring (4 lvl) Ring (5 lvl) Necklaces Necklace (1 lvl) Necklace (2 lvl) Necklace (3 lvl) Necklace (4 lvl) Necklace (5 lvl) = Materials = Cloth Ethereal Cloth Burned Cloth Red Silk Frostweave Cloth Evercloth Banner Gems Imperial Amethyst Regular Topaz Star Ruby Radiant Saphire Perfect Square Emerlamd Dark Stone Light Stone Stone of stars Stone of wisdom Stone of power Ingots Bronze ingot Iron ingot Gold ingot Mithril ingot Adamantine ingot Potions Counterfeit Aqua Liquid Gold Blood of Heroes Frozen drop of Magic Troll's Mojo Soul Cleaner Mixing potion Spheres Sphere of Lightning Sphere of Earth Sphere of Fire Sphere of Water Sphere of Life Hypersphere Miscellaneous Anvil Scroll of Craft Bone Totem Bird Fish-mutant carved pumpkin Arrows Random Armor (1 lvl) Random Weapon (1 lvl) = Hero Shards= Hero Shards Angmarth shards McCliff shards Sera, Queen of Thieves shards Mistress of Flies shards Anndralgon the Black shards Tikola Nesla shards Frozen Elga shards Lord Draador shards Mecharion shards Prenax The Deceiver shards Arbiter of Light shards - incomplete recipe Arbiter of Water shards - incomplete recipe Arbiter of Nature shards - incomplete recipe Arbiter of Darkness shards - incomplete recipe Arbiter of Fire shards - incomplete recipe Commander Ved'akhen shards Almmaharret shards Kerthroraaz shards Space Trooper shards Star Hunter shards Soul Eater shards Necrophagist Trooper shards Blank Shards (Blank) Shards There are 39 Blank Shard recipes listed in the recent (2018/03/08) recipe datamine. If images of the individual recipes are provided, they will be added then. The as yet 21 unlisted recipes all fall into the below pattern of 5 (hero) shards + 1 Soul Cleaner, at a rate of 75% up to 99%, should appear below Mecharion on the in-game recipe list, and be worth 5 Blank Shards. = Currencies = Currencies Magic Bottles ( ) Emerlands ( ) Gild Points ( ) Hearts ( ) Catalysts Essence of Luck Essence of Luck Essence of Luck Essence of Luck Essence of Luck = Arena Items = Slaughterhouse Slaughterhouse Runic Bomb Runic Bomb Cyndor's Gift Cyndor's Gift Purification Purification Mystery of the Infinite Mystery of the Infinite Door to Nothingness Door to Nothingness Category:Redundant Category:Primary Aspect